Sleeping Sylar
by DoodleStruddle
Summary: Crossover between Heroes and Sleeping Beauty. What if the person that puts you into the great sleep is the one true love that wakes you up? Sylar I do not own Heroes or Sleeping Beauty. Tim Kring and Walt Disney do.


We all know the story of sleeping beauty. A young girl gets put into a deep sleep and can only be awaken by true love's kiss. But what if your true love was the one who cursed you? A heroes/sleeping beauty cross over love story.

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful girl named Celia. Celia had a wonderful life. She had a great relationship with the Lord, she was blessed with the best family and the best of friends. But she was always missing one thing. Her one true love. Sure, she had crushes, but no one had ever worked out. No one had ever been the one for her. That is until her 25th birthday, when everything changed.

She was at the small local diner with her friends, celebrating her birthday dinner. They had just brought the cake out and sang an elaborate version of "Happy Birthday" no one had ever heard before.

"Blow out the candles!" her best friend, Sterling, squeaked. Celia smiled and knew exactly what to wish for. _I wish to find my one true love, my prince charming._ She wished to herself as she blew out the candles in one swift breath. As the candles blew out the door pinged open and in walked a tall man, with short dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and thick eyebrows. Celia's breath was taken away as she looked up at the man. Their eyes met and he smirked and winked at her. Her friends noticed the exchanged between the two and urged her to go talk to him.

"Nonono, I really couldn't." Celia said, shaking her head.

"Oh, come onnnnnnnn! Celia what if he's the one!? You're just gonna let him get away!?" Sterling threw her arms up in a dramatic motion.

"Yeah, Ceil! You are always talking about finding your soulmate! Just take a chance! The worst he can say is he's married!" her other friend Barbara added. Celia thought about this, she did need a little more risk in her life.

"Okay. I'll do it." She said.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOO!" her friends all cried from the table. Celia got up and slowly walked her way up to the man. _What are you doing Ceils? Didn't you learn anything from school? Don't talk to strangers. Especially really attractive ones who are staring right at you. Oh gosh._ By then it was too late, she had reached the man and he was smiling at her.

"H-hey, I'm Celia. And well see I saw you walk in and thought hey he looks like a good guy, I should go talk to him and then my friends were like go for it and oh no I'm rambling." She blushed. The man just cooly smiled at her and said, "Celia is a beautiful name. My name is Gabriel Gray. It's nice to meet you." He stuck out her hand and as Celia went to take it she missed and accidentally hit him in the arm.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?"

"Hahaha, yes, I'm fine. But is that how you treat every man that complements you?" He laughed. "So, balloons, cake, a bunch of friends. I'm guessing birthday? How old are you? 19?"

"Hahaha, very funny," she said sarcastically. "I'm actually turning 25 today, thank you."

"Hey, how about you let me buy you a birthday present? Huh?" he said slyly.

"Ohno, that is unnecessary."

"Please, it'll be my pleasure."

"Gabriel, the only thing I'd let you get is me some coffee. Say tomorrow morning at 8:11?" Celia said shocked with herself that those words had come out of her mouth. He smiled at her.

"Sounds great. See you then." He walked out of the diner as Celia walked back to her table, smiling from ear to ear.

"Soooo, how did it go!?" all of her friends said in unison.

"Amazing! We're having coffee tomorrow morning!" She squealed.

"AHHHHH!" they all yelled. Celia was really happy and couldn't wait until the next morning when she got to see Gabriel again.

The next day as my alarm went off all I could think about was Gabriel. His amazing hair, his amazing smile. And those eyebrows! Oh those eyebrows! She got ready and ran out the door.

As she walked into the diner she saw Gabriel already there. He was sitting at a little booth with a coffee in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled. _Awwh, look how cute he is in the morning!_ She thought to herself. She smiled and waved as she made her way over to him, her heart pounding.

"Hello there beautiful. So I was thinking why don't we get these coffees to go and we could take a walk together. It's a beautiful day outside." Her heart fluttered as he said that.

"That sounds nice." She shyly said. She ordered her coffee to go and off they went.

At first she didn't recognize where Gabriel was leading her. But she thought nothing of it, there were plenty of places she hadn't been to in this town. But as they got farther and farther away from the noise of the town starting to wake up and farther and farther into the dark damp forest she began to worry.

"Gabriel, where are we going?" she asked.

"Right here," He abruptly stopped and turned around, smiling like the joker at her. "And the name's Sylar." She gasped and the next thing she knew was darkness, but not the scary kind. The kind right before you go to bed and you say the end of your prayers and began the process of having a beautiful dream. She dreamed of all sorts of things. Crazy things that could never happen in a million of years but mostly memories of her life.

Gabriel smiled triumphantly. He had done it, he had put someone into a long and deep sleep with the new power he had just acquired. He knew Celia was the perfect victim because she was so trusting and would never see it coming. Oh poor girl. Now all he had to do was get her back to his apartment without anyone seeing.

He slipped through the side woods with the girl slung over his shoulder. She was lighter than he had expected and he got back to his apartment in no time.

Once inside he laid her down on his couch and stared at her while she gently slumbered. She looked so peaceful. Too bad she'll never wake up again. He chuckled to himself and went into his room.

While in there crazy visions started to fill his mind of pictures he had never seen, places he had never been, memories that weren't his. As he began to watch them in his mind he began to realize whose memories they were. Celia's.

"Darn it," he muttered to himself. He hadn't of thought about the side effects of this power. Which he could now see were seeing others dreams while they slept.

For three days the memories never left. They became a sort of second vision for him as he went through his day. A light film of Celia's memories over what he was really seeing. Eventually he just gave up trying to do anything and would just watch them. Surprisingly to him they were quite interesting. He learned all about Celia's life and as he watched he began to feel something. A weird tingling in his heart. _What could it be? _He thought to himself.

Little did he know that as Celia slept she not only saw her memories but could see his too. She watched as little Gabriel grew up and saw how his world fell apart. Things he couldn't even remember she could see. And her heart sympathized and loved this broken man.

After about two months of watching each other's memories Gabriel longed to be with this woman. And Celia longed to wake up. Gabriel racked his brain for ways to wake the slumbering beauty up. But he had killed the man he got it from before asking. Then a memory fluttered into his mind from Celia's past. She was a little girl and she was sitting with her mommy watching a movie. The television came into view and the screen said _Sleeping Beauty. _As they watched through the movie and the prince kissed the princess awake little Celia said, "Mommy, will my prince charming find me one day and wake me up with a kiss?" Her mother smiled and said, "Of course he will, sweetie. But it has to be your one true love or you won't wake up until he comes."

Gabriel's lightbulb lit up. _THAT'S IT! TRUE LOVES KISS! _As Gabriel bent down towards his sleeping beauty he hoped so desperately that this would work. He gently placed his lips upon Celia's and as he pulled away her eyes fluttered open. He smiled, still bent slightly over her, she jumped up and hit him in the nose. He yelped and jumped back.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?" she cried jumping up to help him. But not being on her legs for two months she was wobbly and she fell over. He laughed and helped her up.

"Yes, I'm fine. But is that how you treat every man who loves you?" he asked. She looked up suddenly into his eyes and said, "What'd you say?" He smiled.

"That's how I woke you up. True loves kiss. Just like in _Sleeping Beauty_." She blushed and looked down. Then finally after a few moments looked up again.

"I've been asleep for two and a half months, do you have a toothbrush I could borrow? I bet I have serious morning breath!" Gabriel laughed and said, "Yes, you can use mine." As she turned to go get his toothbrush, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Celia, I saw all of yours memories and dreams while you were asleep."

"Really? Because while I was sleeping I saw all of yours." His mouth dropped and he suddenly knew he had no chance with the beautiful girl he saw in front of him. He dropped his hand from her arm and said, "Well I guess you can go now then."

"What!? Why!? Gabriel, while I was watching your memories I saw a beautiful and good man in you. I saw your life and what you've gone through and know that you can be fixed. Gabriel, I love you." He had never heard those words before. Never felt special enough for those words. But coming from Celia they meant the world to him.

"Celia, I love you too!" She smiled at him, relieved by those words.

…

…

…

"…But seriously…where's your toothbrush?" she said.


End file.
